


Tonight (I Got You Where I Want You)

by missingnolovefic



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom!Gavin, Dom/sub Play, Fingering, M/M, Multi, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Safewords, Subdrop, Subspace, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, blowjob, sub!Michael, sub!Ryan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 06:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11330622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingnolovefic/pseuds/missingnolovefic
Summary: Michael knows Gavin's been domming Ryan occasionally. He's been wanting to try that for a while, too.Tonight his wish might just come true. Because tonight, Gavin and Ryan are gonna surprise him.





	Tonight (I Got You Where I Want You)

**Author's Note:**

> If you're worried about any of the kinks tagged, feel free to contact me (in a comment here or on [my tumblr](http://miss-ingno.tumblr.com/ask/)) to ask for clarification.
> 
> * Petplay as in the dirty talk/scenario type, not the bondage type

“You ready to be good, boi?” Gavin asked, throwing an arm over Michael’s shoulder as he bounced onto the bed. The other lad swatted at him, laughing.

“Or what?” he challenged him, cocking his head with a grin. “You gonna make me?”

Gavin hummed, toppling them both over and rolling on top of Michael. He let him, his brow arched in amusement.

“That depends,” Gavin murmured, leaning in until their mouths were barely an inch apart and Michael could feel his breath, “On whether you can be a good boy. Can you, Michael?”

“I mean, I _can_ ,” Michael huffed, licking his lips nervously. “But I’m just saying, there’s no way you can take me on. Physically, that is.”

To prove his point, Michael wrapped his legs around Gavin’s waist and rolled them over in one smooth move, pinning the blond’s hands to the mattress with a grin. Gavin eyed him lazily, eyes half-lidded, making no move to struggle. Then his gaze flicked off to the side, staring at something over Michael’s shoulder. He nodded.

“Ah, but you see, boi,” Gavin drawled, eyes turning back to his and shooting him a shit-eating grin. “The thing is, I don’t have to.”

A hand grabbed him by the back of his shirt, dragging him off Gavin. Michael blinked, stunned for a second, before instinct kicked in and he started struggling. Strong arms wrapped around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides, and he squirmed, but to no avail. Desperately, he let himself drop forward, and his assailant grunted as Michael’s weight dragged him down, before Michael slammed his head back. But his attacker danced back, anticipating the tactic, and he barely hit a shoulder.

He was still kneeling on the bed, not getting proper leverage while his opponent was taller, stronger, standing behind the edge. Michael stood no chance, and he panted heavily, eyes flashing. Gavin was lounging on the cushions, watching them with barely veiled interest.

“Really, boi,” Gavin tutted, pouting up at him. “I offered you the easy way out, but you had to be stubborn, didn’t you?”

“The fuck, Gav,” Michael spat, wriggling in the hold helplessly. The arms tightened around him.

The blond sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head and arching his back. Then he crawled over to Michael, kneeling before him and cupping his cheek tenderly. Michael’s lashes fluttered, and he swayed into the touch before he steeled himself, narrowing his eyes at the other lad.

“Michael, my boi,” Gavin cooed, thumb brushing along his cheekbone. He leaned in until their foreheads touched, gaze flickering from his left eye to his right and back. “I will teach you how to be good. But first - what’s your safeword, boi?”

Air escaped his lungs as if he’d been punched, and he stilled, stopped weakly struggling against the arms pinning him in place. It felt like a fog was lifted and everything was suddenly falling into place.

They’d discussed this.

They’d also agreed to take Michael by surprise. He’d insisted, wanting the full experience, and if Gavin was asking for his safeword now, then his attacker had to be Ryan, and Geoff finally gave all three of them the next day off-

“Wet bread,” he rasped, and Gavin instinctively recoiled, grimacing. Michael smiled. He’d chosen those words for that very reason - he trusted Gavin, he did, but he also knew how caught up his boi could get with a new plaything.

And that’s what Michael was going to be tonight. A toy. A _pet_.

“Good,” Gavin murmured, watching him from behind half-lidded eyes. He cleared his throat, leaning back and clapping his hands. “Well then! Let’s get this party started.”

Michael watched in confusion as Gavin slipped off the bed, vanishing into the walk-in closet. Michael craned his head but couldn’t turn around enough in Ryan’s iron grip to see what Gavin was doing. He threw his weight back, testing if he couldn't get out, but Ryan paid close attention to him, holding on and wrangling him back into place with a grunt.

Finally, Gavin returned, and Michael slumped in Ryan’s arms, eyeing him cautiously. His gaze was instantly drawn to the strip of leather in his hands, too small for a belt, but-

Michael inhaled sharply.

“A collar?” he asked breathlessly, Ryan’s arms tensing around him.

“Only if you’re a good boy,” Gavin purred, slapping the leather against his open palm. “And you want to be a good boy, don’t you, Michael?”

“I…” Michael trailed off, swallowing hard. He stared at the collar, dizzy with a sudden yearning. He licked his lips. “What do I…?”

“Don’t worry, boi,” Gavin said softly, gently sliding the leather around his throat. Michael lifted a hand to brush careful fingers along its length as Gavin pulled the collar tight with two fingers under the leather for breathing room. “I’ll make sure you’ve earned it by the end of tonight.”

Michael ducked his head, cheeks flushed.

“Okay,” he mumbled, dropping his hand. Gavin lifted his chin with a single finger, and Michael obeyed the unspoken order reluctantly.

“This is your first lesson, boi,” Gavin spoke quietly but firmly. “When I give you a gift, you say?”

“Uh… thank you?” Michael tried, blinking.

Gavin frowned, tugging sharply on his collar. Michael yelped, yanked forward even as Ryan held him back.

“You can do better than that,” Gavin declared, sharp nails tracing under the leather of his collar.

“What the fuck, asshole?” Michael snapped, reeling. Gavin’s eyebrows flew up, and he sat back to regard Michael intently.

“Well then,” Gavin tsked, cocking his head to the side thoughtfully. “Maybe a demonstration will help.”

Gavin slipped off the bed and around behind him. Michael tried to follow him with his eyes, but Ryan blocked his view.

“Ryan, luv,” Gavin purred, and Michael felt the other man straighten behind him. “You’ve been so good for me, Rye. You deserve a reward.”

“Sir?” Ryan asked quietly, reverently. Michael was shocked. He’d known the other man subbed for Gavin regularly, but this was. Well. Seeing was believing.

Gavin hummed. “I brought you a gift. Isn’t he pretty?”

He grabbed Michael’s face, turning him around to look at them. Immediately, Ryan’s grip loosened, allowing him enough space to twist his body. Michael glanced up at Gavin, taking in the mischievous glint in his eyes and shuddered. He quickly tore his gaze away, catching Ryan’s instead. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide with only a slim ring of the usual icy blue visible.

“Yes, sir,” Ryan murmured huskily, and Michael swallowed. “Thank you, sir.”

“Good boy,” Gavin praised, hand curling around the back of Ryan’s neck and dragging him in for a kiss. Michael watched unblinkingly as Ryan surrendered himself to Gavin, letting the lad lead the kiss as he pleased. It was mesmerizing to see, a low heat pooling in his groin. Michael shifted on the bed, and Ryan’s hands clamped down on his shoulders.

Gavin pulled back slowly, giving Ryan a fond, approving look. Then he turned his attention back to Michael, raising a brow.

“Put him down on the bed, Rye. I’ll watch him while you strip,” Gavin instructed casually.

Ryan nodded, and before Michael could react he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and flung across the bed. Instinctively, Michael tried to roll away, get back up, but Ryan crawled after him and held him face down. Michael snarled, snapping his teeth in Ryan’s direction since the man had both his hands and legs effectively pinned.

A hand grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head back, and Michael bared his teeth. Ryan growled warningly.

“Feisty,” Gavin commented, tugging lightly on his russet locks. “Well, that’s a promising trait for an attack dog in training. But don’t worry, Rye, we’ll make him a proper bitch for you yet.”

Michael froze at his words, eyes going wide. Ryan chuckled darkly into his ear, nuzzling his cheek before turning him around to lie on his back. He kept a palm flat on his chest, observing him for a long moment, before he nodded and slid off the bed. Michael’s gaze followed him, heart beating fast in his chest. Gavin sidled up to him, absentmindedly petting his chest and stomach, his focus on Ryan as well. Michael’s fast breathing slowed down until it evened out, and he watched dazedly as Ryan stripped methodically out of his clothes, putting them away neatly folded on a nearby chair.

Then he knelt on the bed, head held high and hands behind his back, presenting himself to their eyes fully naked.

Michael’s breath caught, his gaze flickering up and down Ryan’s well-muscled body. He shuddered, remembering the strength when he held him down earlier, being pressed up against the steady warmth of him. He wanted to touch, wanted to lick and taste-

Gavin pushed him down firmly, and Michael relaxed back into the mattress, blinking owlishly. He hadn’t even realized he’d sat up.

“Down, boi,” Gavin commanded bemusedly, brushing a kiss to his temple.

Then he climbed over him, and Michael watched hungrily as Gavin’s hands roamed lightly over Ryan’s abs, up his sides and down his back. Ryan sat perfectly still, staring off into the distance. Gavin leaned back with an approving smile, letting a hand slip down to stroke Ryan’s erection once, twice.

“Well done, luv,” Gavin praised him, giving his cock one last, firm stroke. “You’ve really earned your reward.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ryan replied tightly, dipping his head a little. His cheeks were flushed, Michael noticed in fascination. It went all the way down to his chest.

Gavin laughed lightly, pulling him in for a short, but intense kiss.

“Now then,” he exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands together. “Have at it, luv.”

Ryan’s burning gaze turned towards Michael, and he shivered, holding himself as still as possible as Ryan crawled towards him with predatory grace. He slid onto Michael’s lap, leaning down slowly. Michael’s breath caught as he stopped, barely an inch between them. Instead of the kiss he was expecting, Ryan crossed the space between them to nuzzle his cheek, brushing his lips up his jaw. Teeth grazed over his lobe, a tongue licking up behind his ear shell. Michael gasped, reaching up and digging his fingers into Ryan’s shoulders-

Gavin clucked his tongue.

“No. No, that won’t do at all,” he declared, poking at Michael’s arm. Ryan straightened, looking up at Gavin attentively.

“Sir?” he asked bashfully, an uncertain lilt to his voice. Gavin’s face softened. He lifted his hand and traced gentle fingers down Ryan’s cheek.

“Shh, you’re doing fine, luv,” he whispered, thumb smoothing over his lips. Ryan sucked in the tip, tongue darting out to circle around the digit. Gavin shuddered, eyes drooping.

“That’s it, good boy,” he praised, drawing back and patting his cheek. Then he turned to Michael, eyes narrowing. “However, as much as this is a gift for you, luv, it’s also a lesson for _Michael_ here. And how can he learn if bad behaviour goes unpunished?”

Gavin grabbed Michael by the wrists, pushing them up and above his head.

“No touching, boi. ‘S not a proper punishment if you get to touch.”

Michael stared up at him wordlessly, mouth dry. He swallowed, a guilty feeling burning in his gut. Something must have shown in his face, because Gavin’s sharp expression softened, and he leaned down to brush a kiss on Michael’s forehead. Michael closed his eyes, the knot in his stomach relaxing a little.

“Don’t worry, boi. I’ll help you be good. Just relax, I got you.”

And with that, Gavin’s fingers carefully encircled Michael’s wrists, a gentle force that kept them pushed down into the sheets. Michael’s fingers curled into fists instinctively, then he forced them open. He looked up at Ryan and took a deep breath, nodding.

“I’ll be good, sir. Thank you, sir,” he rasped, cheeks burning. Gavin squeezed his wrists reassuringly.

“Good, you’re learning.” There was a smile in Gavin’s voice, Michael would swear by it even though he couldn’t see his boi. “Carry on.”

Ryan didn’t need to be told twice as he dove right back in. Michael felt feverishly aware of the smallest touch, from how the mattress dipped above his head where Gavin was sitting, to Ryan hovering just above his chest, slowly lowering down until he was completely pinned and unable to move. He closed his eyes, lips parting with a nervous lick as he gave up control to them. Teeth grazed over his lower lip, a tongue darting into his mouth. Ryan pressed closer, taking his mouth firmly, dominating the kiss.

And Michael… Michael felt like he was lit on fire. He was painfully turned on, his erection tenting his boxer shorts, as molten lava ran through his veins. He felt hot all over, straining against Gavin’s hold, trying to get closer to Ryan.

The man pulled back from the kiss with a bite to his lip, teeth grazing over his jaw before Ryan started nipping down his throat until he reached the collar. Michael’s eyes flew open with a gasp, back arching, and Ryan broke off with a growl, eyeing him sharply as he pressed him down by laying on top of him.

The weight and power of Ryan moving above him was intoxicating. It was easy to imagine Ryan fucking him hard and deep, holding him down, taking what he wanted. But at the same time Michael was aware that this was all a show for Gavin’s pleasure, that _Sir_ was pulling the strings. It sent a thrill down his back, leaving him shuddering under Ryan.

He watched from under half-lidded eyes as Ryan glanced up to their master.

“Go ahead, it’s your gift to unwrap,” Gavin said, sounding bemused, and Ryan ducked his head bashfully. Then their master added pointedly, “ _Your_ bitch to claim.”

“Thank you, sir,” Ryan breathed reverently, dropping a kiss to Michael’s chest just above his heart.

He mouthed downward until he came to Michael’s nipple, sucking it between his lips and grazing the sensitive nub with his teeth. Michael groaned and bucked up, groin rubbing against Ryan’s stomach, but Ryan’s hands settled on his hips and pressed him down firmly. They slipped further down, hooking in the waistband of his boxers, while Ryan licked and kissed his way down his chest and to his stomach.

Michael let his head drop back with a grunt, his fingers clenching into fists. Gavin squeezed his wrists reassuringly, as a reminder - and Michael made a punched out noise, closing his eyes. _Sir_ was watching.

Ryan took his time teasing Michael’s boxers down, mouthing at his hipbone and licking down his happy trail to stop just shy of his groin. Finally he sat up and pulled the shorts off, flinging them off the bed. Michael’s erection sprang up, hitting him in the stomach. He opened his eyes to slits and lifted his head to look down, finding Ryan returning his gaze as he hovered just above his erection, eyes dark with lust.

“Fuck,” Michael cursed, shuddering under the dark look. Ryan leaned down, tongue poking out to lick over the head, along the slit- “Jesus fucking- Oh God.”

Lips closed over the head of his dick, and Michael let his head drop back on the sheets with a moan as Ryan sucked. Fingers danced over his shaft, light, teasing touches that drove Michael mad with want. Ryan didn’t play with him for long ( _forever_ ) before releasing him with a wet plop. His cock twitched at the sound.

“Sir?” Ryan questioned demurely. He must have made some gesture or facial expression, because Gavin hummed agreeably and loosened his grip on Michael’s wrist.

“Your choice, luv,” he said, a smile in his voice. “You’ve been such a good boy, you can have him however you want.”

“Sir,” Ryan breathed, and then he was leaning over Michael. He glanced up to find one of Gavin’s - _Sir’s_ \- hands tangled in Ryan’s dark hair, pulling him into a passionate kiss. A trail of saliva connected them as they broke apart. “Thank you, sir.”

Then he looked down and stared at Michael, transfixed. He slowly bared his teeth.

“I want him- on his knees. Take him like a dog- like the bitch he is,” Ryan rumbled, before quickly glancing up at Sir for approval. Michael’s stomach dropped and his chest felt tight. “I want him to know what it feels like to be… to be bred, sir.”

“Good boy,” Sir cooed, reaching out to card his fingers through his long hair. “The two of you will give me so many pretty pups, won’t you? Gonna breed your bitch until he’s full to bursting? Is that what you want?”

“Sir,” Ryan whispered tightly. “Yes, sir, please, sir.”

Michael whimpered, spreading his legs. He wanted that. God, the words made him shudder with humiliation, chased by embarrassment because _fuck_ he wanted that so bad.

Rough hands grabbed his hips and flipped him over. Michael landed on his stomach with a gasp, scrambling to get his knees under himself. It felt so silly to lift his ass up in the air, like he was presenting, but Ryan’s grip on his hips tightened, keeping him there.

“Sir…” he said hesitantly, one finger sliding down between Michael’s cheeks. He circled his rim, and Michael felt himself tighten at the light touch. “He’s not wet. I need-”

Ryan broke off, and Michael pressed his face into the sheets, face burning.

“Why don’t you try teasing him a little first, hm?” Sir murmured, and there was the rustling of pillows as he rearranged himself at the head of the bed. “I will provide lube as necessary… after.”

He couldn’t see Ryan’s reaction to that, but his hands pulled his cheeks apart before hot breath made his hole flutter. Michael grasped the sheets, fingers twisting and holding on tightly, his eyes wide. The first touch of tongue made him rock forward, pressing his chest flat into the mattress as arousal zapped through his nerves. Another wet swipe, broader this time, and Michael’s cock twitched, a dribble of precum leaking against his stomach.

It felt amazing. Ryan’s tongue circled his rim, slipped in and out, brushed over his hole in broad strokes. Michael closed his eyes and lost himself into the rhythm, whining when it stopped for a short moment.

He flinched when instead of a warm, wet tongue a cold, slick finger pushed against his hole, teasing the rim.

“He feels amazing, sir,” Ryan murmured huskily, his finger pressing in slowly. “So tight. I can’t wait to bury myself in him. Thank you, sir. Thank you for this gift.”

Their master hummed distractedly, the popping sound of the lid being opened followed by a wet noise as lube hit skin. Michael dared to sneak a peek up at him and then clenched around Ryan’s finger. Sir was stroking himself, watching them.

Michael let his head drop back down, pressing his forehead into the sheets. Ryan started a slow rhythm of push and pull, crooking his finger occasionally to skim over his prostate. Michael twitched and shuddered, but a hand squeezing his hip reminded him to keep still. A second finger joined the first, spreading him in a scissoring motion every other thrust.

Everything narrowed down to those two fingers, then three, pushing in and out of him.

Ryan’s hand slipped from his hip and slid beneath his legs, pulling on his cock in sync with his fingers crooking and hitting his prostate. He thumbed the slit, and Michael moaned helplessly, whimpering as more cold lube was added to the fingers. The sounds they made were already obscene and sloppy and wet, making him feel like the bitch in heat he was supposed to be.

Master’s attack dogs breeding for his pleasure, and Ryan was going to fill him with his seed until they were both spent.

Fingers twisted through his hair, forcing his head back. Michael panted, blinking blearily. Lips on his own, his mouth hanging open and lax. He tried to move, to reciprocate, but it was like molasses, heavy and slow. Sir slipped his tongue down his throat, and Michael nearly choked, holding still and letting his master ravish him as he pleased.

“Good boy,” Sir murmured as he broke off, pressing a wet kiss to his temple. “You’re being so good for me. Such a good boy. Just taking everything I give you.” The fingers slipped down and tugged sharply on his collar. Michael whimpered. “Now, be a good bitch and _beg_ for it.”

“Please,” he rasped, licking his lips. “Please, sir. I need it.”

“Need what?” Sir asked impatiently, and Michael swallowed, trying to gather his thoughts. It was hard with Ryan’s finger mercilessly rubbing over his prostrate and pumping his cock.

“I need- need you. Need Ryan. Need to be fucked. Need to be… to be bred, sir, I need to be filled,” Michael rambled, arching into the touch as Sir cupped his cheek. “Need to be bred like a bitch in heat, please sir, please, I need a cock, any cock, need it in me so bad.”

“Now you’re earning that collar, boi,” Sir praised, loosening his grip on the leather and petting his head gently. “And good behaviour gets rewarded. Doesn’t it, luv?”

“Of course, sir,” Ryan agreed, his fingers leaving Michael’s hole and cock. He whimpered, letting his head hang loosely and nuzzling their master’s thigh. He clenched his hole around empty air and whined, but Sir shushed him softly.

“Don’t fret, boi. You’re getting your wish.” He carded his fingers through Michael’s hair, thumb coming to rest behind his ear. “What’s your colour, sweetheart?”

“Sir?” Michael rasped, frowning. He wracked his brain, but the sentence didn’t want to make sense. Everything felt floaty and foggy.

“Your colour, baby boy. Green for continue, yellow for wait a bit, and red for stop,” Sir explained patiently, and Michael felt a sudden flood of gratitude towards his master. Always taking such good care of him, even when Michael was feeling slow. Always so patient.

He gave it a moment of thought, trying to figure out which answer Sir wanted to hear. Then he realized his master probably wanted the truth, which made the fuzzy feeling spread in his chest. He wriggled and squirmed, but Ryan’s hands had returned to his hips to hold him still.

“Green,” he breathed adoringly, pressing his cheek against Sir’s knee. “I want it, sir. I want to be bred, I want to be- to be used.”

“Very well.”

Sir gave Ryan a nod, and Michael could feel the head of his cock bumping against his rim a moment later. He whined, pushing back in the hopes of getting more faster, but Ryan snarled, slapping his ass. Michael stilled, the sting of pain a hot coal in his stomach. Sir kept petting his hair, and he focussed on that as Ryan slowly slid home, inch by agonizing inch. Michael’s cock twitched, hanging hot and heavy between his legs.

Finally, _finally,_ Ryan bottomed out with a groan. He leaned forward, his chest flush against Michael’s back as he wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him closer, the other on the mattress next to Michael’s head for balance. Sir shifted, and he could hear them kissing above him, sloppy and wet, and Michael panted, grinding down on the dick up his ass. Ryan gasped, his arm growing tight around Michael’s waist as he stuttered forward before pulling back.

“Impatient.” Sir laughed. “I’ll leave you to it, luv. It’s time you _claim_ what’s yours.”

There was a pause before-

“Behave,” Ryan snarled, nuzzling against his ear, before teeth grazed over his lobe. “You're my bitch now.”

Michael whimpered, nodding quickly. Satisfied, Ryan started pulling out a bit, only as far as their positions allowed, before slowly pushing back in. He shifted, and Michael bit off a moan, sweat rolling down his forehead. With both arms on the mattress, Ryan pushed up to get a better angle. Michael dropped back down to his chest, pulling his knees up and spreading his legs, allowing Ryan to slam deeper. He groaned, hips moving faster as he rammed into Michael.

One of his hands left the sheets and found Michael’s neck, shoving him harder into the mattress. His hand fit perfectly against the collar, an anchor against the storm of sensations. Michael gasped for breath, mewling as Ryan rubbed against his prostate several times in a row. The slapping sound of skin on skin filled the room, punctuated by their breathless moans. His dick twitched between his legs, heavy and untouched.

“Please, I need,” he cried out, hands twisting in the sheets. “I need a hand on my cock, sir, please.”

“What for?” Sir inquired lazily, something pointed in the question. Michael stayed silent except for his heavy breathing, puzzled.

Teeth closed on his shoulder as Ryan leaned forward. He kissed the small dents he left in Michael’s skin, licking and sucking on the spot.

“You’ll cum when I do,” he hissed, picking up his pace. “Or you’ll cum on my cock alone. You're just a breeding bitch, for me to use as I will. Your pleasure is secondary.”

Michael whimpered but nodded, relaxing under Ryan’s weight. That was right. He didn’t have to chase after his own pleasure - he was here for their master and his wishes. He’d nearly forgotten, for a moment, but Ryan had his back, Ryan was looking out for him. He settled back into the floaty feeling, half-heartedly meeting his strokes. He could feel Sir’s eyes on them, feel Ryan’s harsh breathing against his neck. He focussed on that, concentrated on pleasing them as he clenched around Ryan’s dick, as he tilted his head to offer Sir a better view.

Ryan grunted as his thrusts grew more urgent, faster and rougher.

Michael pressed his cheek against the sheets, eyes half-lidded and mouth open, panting breathlessly. He watched Ryan’s arms strain, muscles bulging as he thrust rough and hard, murmuring his name. He bit down sharply on Michael’s neck, just below the collar. Michael let out a stream of curses as he spilled, cock throbbing hard.

Ryan rutted frantically into him as Michael gasped and shook with his orgasm; Ryan’s cock slid wet and hot along his rim. Then Ryan froze, shuddering as he came, his lips pressed to the mark on Michael’s skin.

They lay there for a while, panting harshly and unmoving.

“There you go,” Sir murmured hoarsely, and Michael blinked his eyes open. “Well done.”

Above him, Ryan tensed, his softening cock slipping out of Michael’s hole. A hot, sticky liquid dribbled out and down his legs, and Michael flushed in embarrassment. Gentle hands on his hips rolled him sideways, and he came to rest against Ryan’s chest, head lolling against his shoulder. He blinked, before glancing up to where Sir was sitting, stroking his own erection lazily.

Michael stared, licking his lips.

In the buzzing afterglow of a great orgasm, he thought. Well. He was here for his master’s pleasure, after all.

He rolled back onto his stomach and crawled forward until he could rest his head on Sir’s leg. Sir’s fingers came to tangle in his hair, brushing it back from his forehead. Michael bit his lower lip and glanced up at his master.

“Sir, please,” he whispered roughly, clearing his throat. His eyes unerringly slid back to Sir’s cock. “I want it. May I…?”

Fingers carded through his hair, as Sir hummed thoughtfully.

“You’ll have to earn it first, boi,” he reminded him. He tugged gently on his collar when Michael opened his mouth to protest. “You’ve been a good boy and earned that collar. Are you sure you want to do this, too, right now?”

A heavy weight settled in behind him, Ryan pressing soft kisses to his nape. He leaned into the touch, eyes drooping shut. Something was niggling in the back of his mind, but he let it go, giving himself up to the floaty feeling and his desires, trusting Ryan and Sir to keep him anchored.

“Just tell me how, sir,” Michael said earnestly, turning his head to kiss his thigh. “I want to be good for you, sir.”

“Very well,” Sir agreed, smiling reassuringly down at him. His hand slid out of his hair to cup his face. “Here’s what’s going to happen. Ryan’s going to show you what to do, and you’re going to follow his lead. Sound good, luv?”

Michael could feel the curl of Ryan’s smile as he pressed another kiss to his neck.

“Sounds good, sir,” he agreed, and there was a note of teasing in his voice. He shuffled around until he was laying across from Michael, his head on the other side of Sir’s cock. “Let’s start easy.”

Ryan leaned in and licked a stripe up the underside of Sir’s cock, tongue twirling around the head. He closed his lip around the head and sucked his cheeks in, before backing off with a wet plop. Then he gave Michael an expectant look. Michael nodded determinedly, frowning in concentration as he leaned in. He followed the path Ryan cleaned, the salty taste of precum hitting him as he reached the top. He tongued at the slit, then suckled on the head.

Sir inhaled sharply, and Michael backed off, glancing up. Their master was staring at them with lust-dark eyes and flushed cheeks.

Movement caught his attention, and Michael turned to watch as Ryan kissed his way up Sir’s cock before sucking him down, taking in as much as he could and humming. Sir’s fingers twitched where they were resting on his thighs, and he reached up with his right hand to cup Ryan’s head, bopping him up and down in a slow rhythm. Michael shifted, his own spent dick giving a valiant twitch at the sight.

Finally, Ryan backed off, but Sir kept his hand in his hair.

Michael took a deep breath and leaned back in, kissing up the base like Ryan did before him until he reached the tip. He braced himself and opened his mouth, working his way down slowly until the head of Sir’s cock bumped against the back of his throat. He’d done this often enough to catch his gag reflex, suppressing the cough wanting to well up his throat. Fingers twisted through his hair and pulled him up before pushing him back down, and Michael closed his eyes as he let Sir take control.

He only opened them again as his master pulled him off, blinking up at Ryan, whose face was startlingly close. Michael kept still as Ryan leaned in to brush their lips together, tongue diving between them as Michael instinctively opened up. Instead of pursuing the kiss, however, Ryan lured him back down, until his chin brushed against the tip of Sir’s cock. Understanding flooded him as Ryan dipped deeper, mouthing at the head and licking Michael’s lip around it.

Michael leaned in to do the same on the other side, kissing Ryan sloppily around Sir’s cock, mouthing and tonguing at the shaft and head with a breathless moan. They moved down to the base together, and then back up to the tip, taking a short break to kiss wetly, saliva strings connecting their lips as they returned to lavishing attention upon Sir.

Sir’s hips bucked up, and he cursed under his breath. They broke off, looking attentively up at Sir.

“Good boys, my beautiful boys,” he praised, petting their heads clumsily. “God, you’re so good to me. You’ve more than earned your reward.”

He dragged Ryan up for a kiss, their lips shining and wet, and Michael licked his own in anticipation. Finally, Ryan settled down against Sir’s side, one arm wrapped around his waist and his head resting on Sir’s shoulders as he gazed down at Michael steadily. Sir bit his lip, giving him a nod.

“It’s all yours, boi. You earned it.” He yanked on Michael’s collar, forcing his head back. “Make it good.”

“Yes, sir,” Michael murmured, butterflies fluttering in his stomach excitedly. “Thank you, sir.”

Sir’s thumb caressed over his cheek, and he leaned into the touch. Then Sir’s hand settled on his nape and guided him forward. Michael opened his mouth eagerly, taking in as much of his cock as he could. He whirled his tongue around the shaft as he moved up and down, concentrating on letting his mouth and throat go lax. He pushed forward, the head bumping the back of his throat before sliding down. Sir’s fingers brushed down his neck and came up his throat, touching the bulge there lightly.

It didn’t take long for Sir to come down his throat after all the foreplay. Michael swallowed dutifully, sucking until Sir pulled him off. He licked his lips and rested his head on Sir’s thigh, a satisfied hum filling his mind.

“Good job, boi,” Sir rasped, and Michael felt himself flush with pride. “Good boy.”

He must have blacked out for a moment. The next thing he could remember was hands stroking up and down his sides, his head buried against a chest. Michael blinked blearily, his mind feeling fuzzy. The floaty feeling was ebbing away, leaving him to feel sticky and cold. He shivered, burrowing closer to whoever was holding him. A light chuckle made the chest vibrate, and Michael groaned.

“There you are, boi,” Gavin murmured, squeezing his hip. “How are you feeling?”

Michael frowned. “Sticky. Cold,” he grumbled. The shivers were getting worse.

Gavin hummed reassuringly. “That’s normal. Don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

The bed dipped behind them, and Michael turned his head just enough to catch sight of Ryan from the corner of his eyes. The man offered Gavin a wet, warm towel, and Gavin took it, starting to wipe Michael down gently.

“You’re coming out of subspace right now,” Ryan explained in a low voice, carding fingers through his hair. “Tell us if anything feels weird or you need anything.”

“Cold,” Michael repeated, hiding his burning cheeks as Gavin cleaned his nether regions. Ryan wrapped an arm around his waist, hand coming to rest on his chest.

“Just a moment, then we can bundle up in the blankets,” he promised, pressing a kiss on the shell of his ear. Michael nodded, leaning into his chest for warmth. The skin on skin contact seemed to help, loosening a knot of tension Michael hadn’t even been aware of. “Here, you should drink.”

A glass of some reddish-brown liquid appeared in front of his face, and he sniffed at it skeptically.

“Diet coke, Ryan?” he teased and could feel Ryan shrug behind him.

“It’s regular, actually. You need the sugar.”

Michael snorted, but took slow, careful sips until the glass was empty. It vanished out of his hand immediately, and he wasn’t quite sure what happened to it as he blinked languidly.

“I’ll be right back,” Gavin announced, brushing a kiss to Michael’s forehead. He frowned, feeling suddenly anxious. Craning his neck, he watched as Gavin vanished into the bathroom. He licked his lips nervously, trying to suppress the swelling panic. He was right there, he’d seen him walk into the bath, and he said he’d be right back-

“-chael? Michael!” Ryan called, and Michael blinked, inhaling sharply. He was coiled tight around Ryan’s arm, quivering all over, despite the blanket wrapped around him - and when did that even happen?

“I-” He bit his lip, shaking his head. God, it felt so stupid. Ryan was right here with him. And Gavin wasn’t far away, but- “Sir?” he asked hesitantly.

“Shhh, he’ll be right back. He’s just cleaning up,” Ryan assured him, rubbing his stomach. Then, slightly louder he called out, “Gavin!”

“Wot?” he yelled back, and just hearing his voice made Michael settle down, just a bit. Gavin stuck his head through the door, giving them a questioning look. Michael made a punched out noise, dropping to the mattress. “Oh.”

“Sorry,” he grit out, his cheeks burning. He avoided Gavin’s eyes as he stepped closer, sitting down on the mattress by his head.

“It’s alright, boi,” Gavin murmured, carding fingers through his hair. He grabbed one of the free blankets and wrapped them over his shoulders like a cape, before shuffling over until he sat by the headboard. “C’mere, sweetheart.”

“Sir,” Michael gasped, crawling over. He buried his face in Gavin’s lap, feeling utterly embarrassed. “I don’t know why- I can’t-”

“Shh, you’re fine, you’re good,” Gavin assured him, patting his hair. “Such a good boy for me. Relax.”

It was like the words cut his strings lose. Michael slumped down, tense muscles relaxing as he laid there with his head in Gavin’s lap and Ryan wrapped around him from behind.

“So,” Gavin piped up after they’d rested quietly for a while. “How was it, boi? For your first time?”

Michael chewed on his lip, thinking. “I liked it. It was a bit weird at first, and a bit embarrassing but like… in a good way.”

“The humiliation seemed to work for you,” Ryan agreed lightly, nuzzling his neck. “The scenario?”

Michael flushed, hiding his face in Gavin’s lap. “...incredibly hot,” he admitted. Then he took a deep breath, looking up at them more seriously. “That bit at the end… I’m not quite sure about that.”

“Which part?” Gavin inquired worriedly, caressing Michael’s cheek. “The blowjob?”

“No, no! That was fine. After…” Michael scrunched up his nose, flailing aimlessly with one hand. “I don’t know. I felt weird, after. When I started thinking again, I guess?”

“That might’ve been a bit of subdrop, before we all cuddled up. You were fine after Ryan called me back in, right?”

He thought that over, nodding slowly. “I knew you were there, rationally, but I couldn’t stop panicking. I was feeling really cold, too?”

Ryan hummed contemplatively. “Maybe you were in need of more contact, rather than more blankets. Touching seemed to help, how did it feel?”

“You being pressed close helped,” Michael agreed, frowning. “I thought it was a body heat thing?”

“Maybe, maybe not. Either way, we can prepare for that next time, make sure we’re always touching you. You didn’t panic while I was gone, though, right?”

“No…” Michael answered slowly, feeling oddly guilty for that. He reached for Ryan’s hand and entangled their fingers. “But you being here helped.”

“It’s fine, Michael,” Ryan reassured him, pressing their cheeks together. He thought for a moment. “You called Gavin _Sir_ still. It might’ve been because he was in charge.”

“That was hot, by the way,” Gavin piped in, nails scraping over Michael’s scalp. “The sir thing. I liked that.”

“I noticed,” Michael teased, but his cheeks felt hot. He lifted his free hand to his throat, fingering the collar. “...I did, too.”

“I’m glad,” Gavin replied quietly, rubbing at that spot behind his ear. “Do you feel sleepy? Hungry?”

“We have food?” Michael frowned, glancing up hopefully. Ryan chuckled.

“Mostly fruits. Apple slices, blueberries, grapes. Easy sugar,” he explained.

“Grapes?” Michael quirked a brow at Gavin, who spluttered.

“People like grapes!” he protested, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, and dogs can’t eat them,” Michael teased, his cheeks still feeling a little warm at the thought. “You gonna feed your attack dogs grapes?”

Gavin’s pupils dilated a little.

“Only if they’re being good boys,” he murmured, and Michael felt a thrill run down his spine. “Have you been a good boy, Michael?”

“Food first,” Ryan interrupted them, squeezing Michael’s hand. “We need to refuel before we decide what to do next, lads.”

“Aww, but Ryan,” Gavin pouted.

“Spoilsport,” Michael agreed, laughing.

They did end up listening to Ryan though. He was usually right when it came to things like that.

They could always have more sex later.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome! It's been a while since I wrote smut, so if anything in particular worked for you, feel free to point it out :D
> 
> Shout out to [Len](http://plaindealingvillainess.tumblr.com) for the beta! You're the best <3


End file.
